My Way
by Randirogue
Summary: **A COMPLETED STORY!** It's set after X-Treme X-men #1. Rogue discovers unseemly info. about Gambit at the worst time. Who does she turn to for help & to take revenge on Remy? *R&R! Pretty Please!


AUTHOR'S NOTES: I completely forgot that I had written this about a year ago. I did it before I even knew that there was such a thing as fanfictions, let alone that people posted them on the web. Whay can I say, sometimes, I can be really dense. I wrote this right after X-TREME X-MEN # 1 to be viewed as though it could be a 4th or 5th issue. I actually sent this in to Marvel (I would love to write for them, though I think I'd prefer to write their novels more than the comics, there seems to be more writer leeway in those). The only other people to have read this before now was, I think, my family (and only a few of them). Back then I felt silly for even writing it, let alone submitting it to Marvel.

COMIC BOOK SCRIPT FORMAT: (I didn't feel like transferring it to a fiction format. It's in more of a script format designed specifically for a comic book layout.) Each page is laid out with the number of panels, the layout of the panels and what appears in the panels as if they were photographs. There is no prose, just page and panel descriptions. There is dialogue, of course, but it is laid out in script format, too. I hope you can follow it, scripts can be difficult to read if you're not used to it.

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Marvel. I do not have permission, but as I've already mailed a copy to them and they haven't tried to sue me yet... I hope they will not do so now.

* * * * *

MY WAY

An X-Treme X-Men Story

By Randi M. Kosiewska-Short

PAGE 1 (1 panel)

Panel 1 -- Full Page

Yacht living quarters. Neal and Betsy sit together, along with Bishop, on the couch. Beast and Rogue sit at the table. Sage sits in a chair near the door leading outside. Storm stands nearby, addressing the team.

NARRATION CAPTION

The X-Men's yacht -- Docked on the West Coast of Africa. Only Hammer Bay separates the X-men from the island nation of Genosha, now ruled by Magneto. They have anchored here, in the bosom of their greatest enemy, to hide from another one.

STORM

Vargas is quite the formidable foe.

NEAL

I'll say. We were lucky to have gotten away alive.

BISHOP

None of our powers have any effect on him. But projectile weapons and hand to hand combat do.

PSYLOCKE

Mine had some effect. But not much. I put everything I had into it and I barely scratched him.

STORM

Perhaps a telepathic assault would be the most effective. It would likely be dampened, as with Psylocke's telekinesis, so it would take someone the caliber of Jean or maybe even Xavier to do him any real harm.

BEAST

But is that just coincidental? This team does not have a telepath in whom to verify this.

STORM

And we dare not risk soliciting one to test it.

SAGE

The solution is simple. Rogue.

PAGE 2 (3 panels)

Panel 1 -- 

Yacht living quarters. Psylocke, Neal, Bishop, Storm, Rogue and Beast remain in their same seating locations, but exhibit their surprised, confused and intrigued reactions to Sage's solution. Rogue is apparently distressed. She leans her elbows on the table and holds her head. Sage stands to address the group.

SAGE

Rogue could test the telepathic theory through physical contact. Indeed, her approach could yield for greater results than a mere telepath. 

BEAST

It appears Rogue does not agree with you, Sage... Or it could be that pesky hating-other-people- running-around-inside-her-head thing.

STORM

Regardless, Beast, it is the only option we have so far and I'm sure Rogue understands that.

SAGE

It is not our **only** option. We could just give him the diaries. Let him destroy himself.

BISHOP

The UN thought the same thing when they handed Magneto Genosha. 

PSYLOCKE

And look how that turned out. 

BISHOP

But this would be worse. We can fight Magneto. We can beat him. 

NEAL

But we can't beat Vargas.

STORM

If we concede that, then we have already lost.

NEAL

And the X-Men don't give up. Right?

Panel 2 -- 

Same scene. Rogue is leaving the room. The others watch her.

STORM

We must do everything within our power. And more.

NEAL

Even at the cost of Rogue's sanity? How can we ask such a thing? 

PSYLOCKE

Because we all do it. It's a risk we accepted when we got involved.

ROGUE

Sacrificing for the greater good, huh, Storm? Sounds like someone else ah know.

STORM

Rogue, where are you going?

Panel 3 --

Scene continued. Rogue is no longer in the room. Beast bounces across room to follow her. Storm holds up her hand to halt him.

STORM

No, Beast. I'll handle this.

PAGE 3 (6 panels)

Panel 1

Yacht bathroom. Rogue bends over the sink. In the mirror, her face is contorted with pain and anger. 

STORM (OFF PANEL)

Rogue, I understand your apprehension. 

ROGUE

Ah don't want that guy in mah head... _Got enough in there as it is_.

STORM

It may not even work.

ROGUE

That's not the problem.

Panel 2

Scene continued. Larger view from side. Rogue still faces mirror. Storm rests her hand on Rogue's shoulder to comfort her.

STORM

What is it, then? I would like to help.

ROGUE

Doesn't matter -- nothing anybody can do.

Panel 3

Scene continued. Rogue still faces mirror. Storm no longer reaches out to her. In fact, she appears to be fed up.

STORM

Then can we rejoin the others? There is much still to discuss.

ROGUE

Couldn't even **if** ah wanted to. 

STORM

Whatever is bothering you, Rogue, you can't keep ignoring us. We need your participation.

Panel 4

Scene continued. Rogue has spun on Storm. She is full of Rage. Storm stands her ground.

ROGUE

Ah can't! Ah got all of Africa screaming in mah head and ah can't hear **you** over **them**. Ah've been trying to ignore 'em for an hour, now, but ah can't shut 'em out.

Panel 5 

Scene continued. Rogue's is calmer, though still distressed; and apologetic. Storm's is sympathetic, yet inquisitive.

STORM

An hour? How strong you are to have contained it this long.

ROGUE

Ah haven't contained anything. They're getting louder and multiplying by the minute.

Panel 5

Scene continued. Rogue hugs herself.

STORM

With practice, though, you will learn to control it. Just as you have with Logan's claws.

ROGUE

And now **they** seem permanent. Will this? The next one? The one after? What if it don't stop? How many powers can a body handle?

STORM

I can't answer that, Rogue. But I will be here for you. We all will. Do not be afraid to let us in. You must trust those who care about you.

ROGUE

Gambit said that once... Just to prove ah shouldn't trust anyone.*

PAGE 4 (5 panels)

Panel 1

Establishing shot of Xavier's mansion.

NARRATION CAPTION

Westchester, NY. The home Rogue and her team have fled.

Panel 2

Charles Xavier's office. Xavier is opening a safe behind his desk.

Panel 3

Outside Xavier's office. Gambit conceals himself in a shadow just beyond the open door. His red eyes glow in the dark. Xavier can be seen in the background and the diaries can be seen in the open safe.

GAMBIT (THOUGHT)

What're you gettin' me into, Stormy. Thought my days of deceivin' de X-Men were over. Thought Rogue and I were playin' it straight.

Panel 4

Gambit's memory. Background is dark, shapeless and unidentifiable to show their concealment. 

STORM

I'm not asking you to come with us, Remy, just to... **retrieve** the diaries in Xavier's possession.

GAMBIT

I don' like it. I think we should respect Rogue's wishes.

STORM

And so do I.

GAMBIT

Then why are you askin' me, chere?

STORM

Because **she's** not being completely honest with us.

GAMBIT

What do you think she's hiding? Somethin' nobody gonna like? Somethin' 'bout me?

STORM

Not you, Remy -- **her**. She's afraid. And I don't think she knows why.

GAMBIT

And you think it's in dese diaries -- dat why she don' want me involved. But dat don' make no sense. She said she never seen dem before -- didn't even know 'bout dem till Kitty found one.

STORM

I don't think she's lying about that. But she senses it. Maybe because of the changes in her powers.

Panel 5

Back outside Xavier's office. Gambit's in the shadows, eyes glowing. The safe is open and the diaries are on the desk in front of Xavier. 

GAMBIT (THOUGHT - CONTINUING FROM MEMORY)

Like I said before, I don' much like it. I get caught, she'll find out for sure.

STORM (THOUGHT - CONTINUING FROM GAMBIT'S MEMORY)

Then you don't get caught.

PAGE 5 (3 panels)

Panel 1

Establishing shot. African west coast. About 100 yards from the X-Men's yacht. 3 figures (Vargas and henchmen) watch the yacht nearby.

THAIS

Now?

VARGAS

Not yet. The precise moment has not arrived.

Panel 2

Closer view of Vargas and henchmen. Vargas is inspecting an image in the diary (Rogue and Storm -- their heads encircled to link them). His henchmen await instructions.

VARGAS

Just a few more minutes.

Panel 3

Sleeping quarters on yacht. Rogue and Storm sit on Rogue's bed. 

STORM

What initiated it?

ROGUE

If ah knew that, ah could turn it on and off.

STORM

Do you know who's power it is? Maybe that could help pinpoint it.

ROGUE

It's not like it is with Wolvie or Cyclops' powers. It's just not that obvious. Jeanie's memories are surfacing, but it's so strong it makes me think Xavier. 

STORM

Okay, let's try something else. Can you read a specific person?

PAGE 6 (5 panels)

Panel 1

Scene continued. Rogue's face shows she's concentrating. Storm looks worried.

STORM (THOUGHT)

__

Can you read me?

ROGUE

They're so many, ah can't tell them apart. 

STORM

Concentrate. Focus on one thought, one mind.

Scene continued. Rogue SCREAMS. She's throwing a tantrum and smashes a lamp with her fist.

ROGUE

It...just... gets...worse!

Panel 3

Scene continued. Rogue stands away from Storm, surveying the damage she's done. 

ROGUE

Ah could destroy this boat in over a dozen ways. And all these people in mah head? Ah could make them go away. Ah want to. But that scares me so much ah can't look in any one of them. What if ah accidentally did it? Cleared them out? Ah couldn't forgive myself. Yet, the more ah hear them, the more ah feel like ah'm disappearing, and the more ah'm **tempted** to let it happen. 

Panel 4

Scene continued. Rogue stands at the window, looking out. Storm is beside her.

STORM

Perhaps some time alone will clear your mind.

ROGUE

To where? Away from the city? Space? Think ah'd be isolated enough there?

STORM

Not so far, Rogue. And not for long. If you can't control it, we should head out. 

Panel 5

Close up of book. See image of Rogue flying away from the ship.

VARGAS

It's time. When you are done with them, we'll finish her on the cliff.

PAGE 7 (7 panels)

Panel 1

Storm exits cabin and comes on deck. 

BEAST

How's Rogue?

STORM

She's manifested another power. Telepathy, of all things. Xavier's, I think.

Panel 2

Yacht deck. Psylocke sunbathes. The other's lounge soaking up all the relaxation they can.

Panel 3

Close up on Psylocke. A small shadow covers her legs.

Panel 4

Close up on Psylocke. A shadow covers her completely.

Panel 5

Psylocke looks up.

HAIIS (OFF PANEL)

I'm sorry. Am I blocking your sun?

Panel 6

Group shot. The henchmen attack the surprised X-Men. Neal blocks Psylocke.

Panel 7

Haiis attacks Neal.

PAGE 8 (2 panels)

Panels 1 (Takes up most of the page)

The X-men fight Haiis and Thais. The X-Men are holding up, but they are not winning.

Panel 2

Two shot. Sage and Bishop. Bishop is looking over the group.

BISHOP

There's only two. Where's Vargas? Where's Rogue? Did he take her?

PAGE 9 (6 panels)

Panel 1

Cliff far above the yacht. Rogue sits on the edge, more off it than on it, trying to see farther than she can see. A faint image of Gambit can be seen in the sky.

NARRATION CAPTION

She reaches out for the person she most **desires**.

Panel 2

A traveling image -- crossing the ocean, above the island of Genosha. 

NARRATION CAPTION

For the **one** mind she hopes and prays will calm her.

Panel 3

Another traveling image -- New York.

NARRATION CAPTION

The one she **most fears** she'll hurt.

Panel 4

One more traveling image -- Xavier Mansion.

NARRATION CAPTION

Or is it -- the one she fears she'll **_hurt the most_**.

Panel 5

Gambit hiding in the shadows outside Xavier's open office door. Xavier sits patiently at his desk with the diaries laid out before him. He is looking towards Gambit, but Gambit doesn't know.

XAVIER (TELEPATHICALLY)

Are you waiting for me to leave, Gambit.

Panel 6

Gambit stands inside Xavier's office looking like a wupped puppy.

GAMBIT

Knew before I left, hien?

XAVIER

Well, I can read your mind.

PAGE 10 (7 panels)

Panel 1

Close up on Gambit. He's a little surprised. 

GAMBIT 

Seems yer not de only one. How you doin', **Rogue**?

Panel 2 

Two shot with Xavier and Gambit. Xavier is smiling.

GAMBIT 

Xavier says hi, too.

ROGUE (TELEPATHICALLY)

__

You were going to do it, weren't ya? Even though ah **pleaded** with you not to get involved.

GAMBIT 

You know me, chere, can't resist a challenge.

Panel 3 

Gambit, mid-back flip towards the doorway.

GAMBIT (CONTINUING)

We do dis another time, ca colle,* Professor!

Panel 4 

Gambit in another flip, this time to face the doorway.

ROGUE (TELEPATHICALLY)

__

Don't say it, Remy.

GAMBIT 

Nor can I turn down a pretty face... or voice... non?

Panel 5

Gambit, about to land in a crouch just before the door, but recoiling and falling.

ROGUE

__

Which one, **chere**?! Mine?

Panel 6

Gambit, on the floor, holding two charged cards. 

ROGUE

__

Storm's? Or...

GAMBIT

Get out o' my head, Rogue.

Panel 7 

Gambit, obviously in pain, holds his head. The cards, now fizzling out, lie on the floor. One card has an image of Claire.* The other has an image of Minnie Mastiff.**

ROGUE

__

Or Claire's... or Minnie's?!

GAMBIT

I'm tellin' you, chere. You don' wanna do dis.

ROGUE

__

What **other **indiscretions have ya been keeping from me?

GAMBIT

I'm beggin' you, chere.

ROGUE

**__**

So did I!

PAGE 11 (1 panel)

Panel 1

Rogue, full of fury, with her eyes burning red like Gambit's, kneels as she deals out playing cards to symbolize sifting through his memories. The cards cover the entire page, overlapping each other as she tosses them away to the ground so that they pile upon each other. As on the previous page, each card had a different image on it to represent different memories. 

Images include: Gambit/Sinister in distant past during an operation, Gambit/Sinister in more recent past operating again, Gambit/Sinister/Marauders/ during the Morlock massacre, Sabertooth in Paris, Sabertooth in other run ins not yet mentioned, Storm in a child's body, his flirtation/torment of Rogue when they first met, the kiss before the M'Krann crystal wave, him watching Rogue with Joseph kissing her, him watching Rogue kiss Magneto when she tried to absorb him to stop him (a couple times), Rogue/Gambit intimate before the trial, Rogue/Gambit during trial, after trial - walking and walking across Antarctica, Green mist girl, Gambit saving Marrow (both times) Rogue/Gambit kissing when his powers were boosted, their parting when the powers grew too strong, the several girls he has "cheated" on Rogue with by kissing them during their on again/off again relationship (Cassandra, Jackie (Courier), Claire, etc.), the image of Rogue/Magneto/Child in AOA universe*, and others that have not been revealed. 

Most of the cards are partially concealed by other cards falling on top of them, but three stand out from the others. They hover near the top on the page, sizzling with a charge. These are not merely images, but a scene** of Gambit and Minnie Mastiff played out in succession. Some of the dialogue is blurred and unreadable, but key phrases (as illustrated below in bold type) stand out. 

Card 1Gambit lounges on a porch. Behind him is a portrait of him and Minnie in an intimate embrace. 

MINNIE CAPTION (BLURRED)

You going to _get_ that?

GAMBIT CAPTION (CLEAR)

****

Nope. Don't see no reason to go answerin' de phone when**I got everyt'ing I need right here**. Good food... **_Fine art_**... 

Card 2 Minnie wearing only a button down shirt (Gambit's) behind Gambit.

GAMBIT CAPTION CONTINUED (CLEAR)

__

...**and de beautiful girl**, n'est ce pas_... _**Minnie?**

MINNIE CAPTION (MOSTLY BLURRED)

Flatterer. Not that I don't relish it, mind you. **With this girl, flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. LeBeau.** Especially after...

Card 3Minnie, most comfortable in Gambit's lap. Phone ringing with the King of Hearts sticking out from it.

GAMBIT CAPTION (MOSTLY BLURRED)

Ha, it's as if you can **read my mind, Miss Mastiff.** Think that's yer Poppa ringin'?

MINNIE CAPTION (BLURRED)

Yup.

GAMBIT CAPTION (BLURRED)

Think we should answer it?

MINNIE CAPTION (BLURRED)

Nope.

GAMBIT CAPTION (CLEAR)

****

Minnie, you a girl after my own heart.

PAGE 12 (2 panels)

Panel 1 (small, overlapping panel 2 at top of page)

Gambit, with his head bent in shame and anger.

GAMBIT 

Tol' you, chere.

GAMBIT (SEPARATE CAPTION)

Now get out!

Panel 2 (entire page, overlapped on top by panel 1)

The cards exploding all around Rouge in a sort of violent 52 pick up. Rogue, crumpled and crying, her eyes barely glowing, holds the King of Hearts from the Minnie Mastiff scene in her hand. It has a hole burned through the center of it. 

PAGE 13 (9 panels)

Panel 1 

Scene continued inside Xavier's office. Close up of Gambit, seemingly defeated, but trying to stand.

GAMBIT (THOUGHT)

__

Sorry, Rogue.

Panel 2 

Gambit in crouching position, shaking off his headache. Xavier can be seen approaching from behind.

GAMBIT (THOUGHT)

__

I'm **so** sorry.

Panel 3 (panel four overlaps this)

Wider view of Gambit standing. Xavier is beside Gambit, being sympathetic toward him.

XAVIER

She couldn't control it, Gambit. I had to stop her.

GAMBIT

I know you did.

Panel 4 (overlapping panel three)

Image of Rogue, on cliff in Africa, reeling back from Xavier's telepathic backlash.

Panel 5 (panel six overlaps this)

An even larger view of Xavier's office. Gambit is standing, staring down Xavier.

GAMBIT

But why'd you have to start it?

XAVIER 

Same reason I know that she'll forgive you, Gambit...

Panel 6 (overlapping panel 5)

Rogue, distressed, sitting at the table on the yacht, during the team discussion at the beginning of this story. A faint image of Xavier looms over her with his hands reaching out for her mind.

Panel 7

Two person shot of Gambit and Xavier in the office. Xavier refers to the diaries in his lap.

XAVIER (CONTINUING)

... It's been foretold.

Panel 8

Gambit has his back to Xavier as he is leaving empty handed. Xavier holds out the diaries behind him.

XAVIER

Don't forget these.

Panel 9

Gambit, facing Xavier, holding the diaries along with Xavier. He is obviously weighing his decision to take them.

GAMBIT

You sure she'll be forgivin'?

XAVIER

It is written.

GAMBIT (THOUGHT)

__

But will she still love me?

PAGE 14 (5 panels)

Panel 1 

Re-establishing shot of Rogue on the cliff. She is still reeling from Xavier's interception.

Panel 2 - 4 (a succession of three panels)

All close ups of Rogue. Each panel shows her more distressed by the voices, more depressed, more lost and more broken. Narration captions overlap these panels linking them even more.

NARRATION CAPTION

Now she knows... Now she hurts... Her desire's turned to heartache... Her hopes for order into raw chaos... She feels the voices engulfing her...

Panel 5 

Rogue tumbles over the cliff's edge into a surrealistic sea of faces and their thoughts.

NARRATION CAPTION (CONTINUED)

... And she lets them take her. 

PAGE 15 (7 panels)

Panel 1

Re-establishing shot. The X-Men fighting the twins on the yacht. Neal is already knocked out.

Panel 2

Haiis takes Sage out.

Panel 3

Thaiis takes Beast out.

Panel 4 

Haiis knocks Storm unconscious and off the boat.

Panel 5

Storm, definitely unconscious, lands in the water and is sinking.

Panel 6

Storm's head falls below the surface of the water.

Panel 7

Close up of Rogue, tumbling over the cliff, a surprised expression on her face.

ROGUE

Storm?!

PAGE 16 (5 panels)

Panel 1

Rogue clutches to the cliff's edge with one hand to pull herself up.

ROGUE

Ah may be angry as all get out at you, Stormy, but ah ain't gonna let you die.

Panel 2

Rogue has both hands on the edge and she is pulling herself up and over. Feet can be seen in front of her hands and Vargas' is reaching toward her to help her up. Rogue looks up at him, ready for some pay back... to anyone.

ROGUE (CONTINUING - THOUGHT)

__

... Least, not by their hands.

VARGAS

Need a hand?

Panel 3

Rogue, barely has her bearings on solid ground, lifts Vargas bay his ankle, tossing him back.

ROGUE

How about a leg up instead?

Panel 4

Vargas, grinning, falls back, but kicks Rogue with the leg she didn't grasp. He's using his own backwards momentum to throw her behind him. She's crashing to the ground.

Panel 5

Rogue, on the ground, wiping blood from her lip. Vargas watches, amused.

ROGUE 

__

Okay, **that** hurt... You better **_pray_** they're alive. 

PAGE 17 (6 panels)

Panel 1

The yacht. Bishop reaches over the side and pulls Ororo up to where her head breaks the top of the water.

Panel 2

Bishop lugs her onto the deck. Behind him, Psylocke attacks Thaiis.

Panel 3

Thaiis knocks Psylocke into Bishop.

Panel 4

Haiis and Thais attack Bishop and Psylocke, respectively, back to back.

Panel 5

Psylocke and Bishop are down. Haiis and Thais don't stay to soak up their victory.

Panel 6

Psylocke crawls to Neal, who is waking.

PSYLOCKE

Neal... _Neal?_

PAGE 18 (6 panels)

Panel 1

Vargas holds Rogue, by her throat, above him. It's obvious she's been taking a beating.

NEAL (CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS PAGE)

It's okay, Betsy, I'm still here.

ROGUE

Ya just got lucky, Vargas.

VARGAS

I don't need luck, dear Rogue. I've got destiny.

Panel 2

Rogue sees a diary sticking out of Vargas' jacket.

ROGUE 

A diary?!

VARGAS

Want it, do you?

Panel 3

Vargas holds Rogue closer, staring her down, daring her. 

VARGAS

Take it, then.

ROGUE (THOUGHTS)

__

This had better work, Stormy.

Panel 4 (in a succession of three small panels)

Rogue kisses Vargas, clutching his head to hers to remain in touch as long as possible.

ROGUE (THOUGHT)

__

Focus, girl. Pull it **all** out of him.

Panel 5 (2nd in a succession of three small panels)

Rogue still kissing Vargas. They are beginning to glow. 

NARRATION CAPTION

The other voices slip away.

ROGUE (THOUGHT)

__

Keep it up... Harder! Just a little more.

NARRATION CAPTION

There is only her and... almost him.

Panel 6 (3rd in a succession of three small panels)

Rogue still kissing Vargas. They are glowing even brighter.

NARRATION CAPTION

And then he's there. Inside her. An all too human hatred for her kind.

ROGUE (THOUGHT)

__

Thank ya, Charley... It's working.

PAGE 19 (4 panels)

Panel 1 (1/2 page)

Back at the yacht. The X-men are helping each other up.

BEAST

I knew we should've gotten the yacht with the optional medi-lab.

BISHOP

This is definitely not the time for jokes, McCoy.

NEAL

Maybe not, but I have to agree. A medi-lab would be useful right about now.

BEAST

And another vacation. How about we fetch Rogue and take a ski trip.

SAGE

Exchange for a colder environment in hopes of a warmer greeting?

Panel 2 (overlapping panel 3)

Storm points, off panel, toward Rogue and Vargas on the cliff, and the twins en route.

STORM

That may not be so easy.

Panel 3 (overlapped by panel 2)

Rogue and Vargas locked in the kiss, glowing brighter still. The twins are en route. 

Panel 4

The X-Men watching Rogue/Vargas battle.

NEAL

They're going to kill her.

BEAST

Doubtful. They didn't kill us. But, **I** sure don't want to be around when Rogue wakes up.

PAGE 20 (4 panels)

Panel 1

Closer view of Rogue/Vargas kiss. Rogue smiles, thinking she's winning.

PSYLOCKE (CONTINUING FROM PREVIOUS PAGE)

... I think she's winning, Storm!...

Panel 2 

Still in kiss, but Rogue seems frightened. She no longer holds Vargas to her, but instead Vargas holds her to him. In fact, she's terrified, and trying to push him away.

PSYLOCKE CAPTION (CONTINUING)

... Or not...

NARRATION CAPTION

It **is** working... Just not the way they'd hoped.

Panel 3 (most of page)

They glow so brightly, they are hardly visible in the light. Only faint lines of Vargas' twisted grin and Rogue's fearful eyes can be seen of them. Her image is melting into him. Her absorption and telepathy reversing themselves. Outlines of arms push her to him.

NARRATION CAPTION

It reverses. The emptiness returns. She is alone.

NARRATION CAPTION

The voices return. And push her to him.

NARRATION CAPTION

She's fading... dissolving into him.

NARRATION CAPTION

It is the end, she thinks. But she won't enter oblivion without a consolation.

**__**

SCHLIKT!

PAGE 21 (5 panels)

Panel 1

View from boat. **_KA-BOOM!_** The Rogue/Vargas backfire creates an explosion with enough force to blast Rogue to Genosha. Vargas is knocked back out of sight in the opposite direction (on land).

BEAST

Oh my stars and garters!

Panel 2

Close up on Vargas, grinning, very happy with himself.

Panel 3

Larger view. Thais and Haiis, watching Rogue crashing towards Genosha, have joined Vargas, who notices the diary is gone.

VARGAS

She has the book!

HAIIS

We'll get it.

VARGAS

No rush. She's in no condition to run... or fight.

Panel 4

Establishing shot of Genosha.

Panel 5

Rogue, clothes in tatters, unconscious, with broken bones, and gashes to match, lies in an enormous crater near Magneto's citadel. Acolyte guards, no one special, approach.

GUARD 1 (OVER COMM)

Lord Magneto, we have an intruder... An X-Man, sir.

MAGNETO (OFF PANEL - OVER COMM)

Bring **IT** to me.

PAGE 22 (6 panels)

Panel 1

Two guards carry Rogue inside the base. Several other guards flank them. Rogue's face is clearly seen. She is passed out, an expression of peace on her face. 

Panel 2

Close up of Rogue, still passed out and being carried. Wolverine's persona has taken over, speaking to and for her. It's the only thing keeping her moving at this point. Her mannerisms now resemble his. 

WOLVERINE/ROGUE (THOUGHT)

__

Take **them** down. 

Panel 3

Rogue/Wolverine awake. SCHLIKT! One guard is down and she/he's fighting the other. 

Panel 4

Several guards are down, Rogue/Wolverine is finishing off the others.

Panel 5

All guards are down. Rogue/Wolverine, in a battle ready pose, claws exposed and dripping with blood. 

WOLVERINE/ROGUE (THOUGHT)

__

Now, take **him** out. 

Panel 6

A little further in the base. Rogue, beyond exhaustion, fights the Wolverine persona, along with the local's thoughts that returned with her consciousness. She SLAMS against the wall. Claws are still popped.

ROGUE 

No, Wolverine. Ah won't let ya do it.

WOLVERINE/ROGUE (OUT LOUD) 

You don't have enough strength left to stop me.

ROGUE 

Ah'll **find** the strength. Ah ain't got no choice. Ah can't let you kill him.

PAGE 23 (4 panels)

Panel 1 (fairly large)

Magneto's inner sanctum. He looks to Rogue/Wolverine, who are mostly concealed in the shadows, so he doesn't know that only Rogue is there and not Wolverine. Rogue's claws reach into the light as she leans on the wall to hold herself up. Magneto watches her/his approach. He holds out his hand, gripping for Wolverine's adamantium skeleton (which isn't there).

ROGUE (THOUGHT)

__

It's quiet in here. Thank God! Ah can actually hear mahself think... Magneto must have upped the security since Xavier mind-wiped him on Avalon.

WOLVERINE/ROGUE

**__**

Finish him.

ROGUE

****

No!

ROGUE (THOUGHT)

**__**

Ah'm in control now, sugah!

MAGNETO

I don't think so, Wolverine... Not as long as you've got that wonderful metal lacing your... HUH?

Panel 2

Rogue, now completely herself, but with claws still out and barely still conscious, has stepped further forward into the light so that she is clearly visible to Magneto, who has also advanced.

MAGNETO

Rogue?

ROGUE

Sorry to drop in on y'all like this, sugah... But, Ah could use your help.

MAGNETO

My **help**? So quick to condemn me, you X-men, and quicker still to **expect** my assistance.

.

Panel 3

Rogue collapses in Magneto's arms. And he catches her.

ROGUE

No, Magnus... **AH**need your help. Ah'm not with the...

PAGE 24 (2 panels)

Panel 1

Back at the yacht. The X-Men tend to each other's wounds. Sage runs a search for Rogue and examines system's recording of their fight with the twins.

NEAL

Do you think she's alive? I mean, could **anyone** have survived that?

BEAST

Rogue would be the one to do it.

BISHOP

As soon as we're patched up, we begin a search, right?

PSYLOCKE

And face them again? I don't think we can do it.

STORM

And with talk like that, we won't... Sage, what kind of readings did you get from them?

SAGE

None, actually. All systems recorded no spikes at all. 

BISHOP

They're human?

PSYLOCKE

Or they're mutants with the ability to deceive even the Shi'ar's most advanced technology. 

STORM 

What about Rogue?

SAGE

Hold... Receiving location now...

Panel 2

Rogue sleeps in Magneto's bed (alone). His shadow casts upon her.

SAGE (CONTINUING)

She's on Genosha.

PAGE 25 (2 panels)

Panel 1 (entire page, overlapped by panel 2)

Rogue sleeping, seemingly peacefully, in Magneto's bed. Images from Magneto's memories surround her. Images include: Magneto holding Magda and their first (now deceased) child, Magneto fighting the X-Men with Wanda and Pietro at his side, Magneto in care of Xavier's students, Magneto and Rogue in the Savage Land, Rogue kissing Magneto to stop him, Magneto watching Rogue on his monitor* (pining for her?).

NARRATION CAPTION

Magneto's private quarters. He's accepted what little she has explained to him. He has granted her **sanctuary**. For now. 

NARRATION CAPTION

She sleeps. Her body rests and heals. Her mind, however, does not.

NARRATION CAPTION

With Magneto's security systems designed to keep outside telepathic communication from reaching him inside, Rogue finds that the voices, thankfully, have all but disappeared.

NARRATION CAPTION

Except for Magneto's... For some reason he allows her trespass.

Panel 2

Rogue, startled awake, gasping for air.

NARRATION CAPTION

She gasps... She now knows what she must do.

PAGE 26 (3 panels)

Panel 1 

Rogue is awake. Magneto, surprisingly, sits beside her, comforting her. He holds his fingers above her lips to hush her.

ROGUE

Eric? ...You're name's not...

MAGNETO

Shh, Rogue. It seems you're not yourself.

ROGUE

No, don't touch me!

MAGNETO

I know, Rogue. _Believe me, I know._

ROGUE

Ah know ya do. It's just... mah powers... they're out of control.

MAGNETO

Which is part of the reason I allowed your trespass. You're registering multiple power signatures... Wolverine's, Cyclops and Xavier's **besides** your own and those of Carol Danvers.

ROGUE

Could be permanent, too. But, who knows?

Panel 3

Rogue's sitting up, though she is still woozy. Magneto checks the wounds he bandaged.

MAGNETO

What happened?

ROGUE

Does it matter? Ah'll live.

MAGNETO

So it seems.

ROGUE

Will ya do it?

MAGNETO

I've given you much already... on faith alone. And for this kindness, what will you do for me? Will you stay and give my fight the same chance you have given Charles? I think not. You'll return to the X-Men and fight against me with as much vigor as before.

ROGUE

I can't promise allegiance to your cause, Magnus. I don't believe in it. I doubt I ever could.

Panel 3

Rogue holds her hands beside Magneto's head. She's concentrating hard.

ROGUE

But, I **can** give you this.

ROGUE (THOUGHTS)

__

Great! Now that Ah want Xavier's powers, they start fading on me... Gotta try to hold on...

PAGE 27 (5 panels)

Panels are 1/5 page horizontal. Each of the first three are divided in half, with Rogue's projected memory image on one side and Magneto's reaction to it on the other side.

Panel 1

Image: Joseph working on the Z'Noxx Chamber*.

MAGNETO

That's all it took? The Z'Noxx Chamber? He altered it, figured out what Xavier could not. 

Panel 2

Image: Joseph kissing Rogue, actual skin-to-skin contact without Rogue's absorption powers activating**.

MAGNETO 

There's no transfer.... He did it... Though, still the machine **must** be present.

Panel 3

Image: Gambit memory of AOA Rogue, Magneto and their child***.

MAGNETO

We're... And we have a child?

Panel 4

Rogue, is a little wasted from the effort, Magneto, taken aback by the revelation.

ROGUE

That's it. The power's gone. That's all ah can show ya.

MAGNETO

The last one? It was Gambit's memory. But how?

ROGUE

Beat's me. And truthfully, ah don't want to know. That's why ah'm asking for your help.

Panel 5

Magneto shows Rogue that he possesses the diary she took from Vargas. Rogue smiles mischievously. She is not surprised (she was inside his mind, after all).

MAGNETO

You'll give me **all** that for so little a thing... So, then, my dear Rogue, what will you trade for this?

ROGUE

That's an easy one, sugar. Ah'll lead the unstoppable from your door step... 

SKRRRRT! (comm static)

GUARD (ON COMM)

Sir, we've got more visitors.

SKRRRT!

GUARD (CONTINUING ON COMM)

They're not X-Men.

SKRRRT!

GUARD (CONTINUING ON COMM)

Never had readings like this before.

SHHHHH! (comm out)

PAGE 28 (5 panels)

Panel 1

Rogue kisses Magneto, passionately, not in an attempt to steal his powers, though she does steal some. As he kisses her back, she grabs the diary from him.

ROGUE (CONTINUING)

... After a show of good faith!

Panel 2

Rogue is on her way out the window. Magneto is not trying to stop her. He is a little drained from the kiss, but he is somewhat content.

ROGUE

Ah expect ya to keep your word.

MAGNETO

I always do, Rogue.

Panel 3

Rogue, flying away from Genosha. Magneto watches from the window.

MAGNETO (THOUGHT)

__

Just as I expect of you.

Panel 4

Outside the citadel. View from above. Rogue is seen flying towards the yacht. Vargas and his men are on the ground below fighting, quite easily, Magneto's Acolytes.

THAIS

There she is! She's heading back to the others.

Panel 5

Closer view of Vargas and his men with Rogue much farther away now.

VARGAS

Very tricky, Rogue. Very tricky indeed. 

PAGE 29 (3 panels) 

Panel 1 (2/3 page vertical)

The yacht. Everyone is on deck, preparing to go after Rogue. Rogue is landing aboard.

ROGUE 

We gotta high tail it out of here, ya'll. They're not far behind me.

NEAL

Rogue? I thought you were a goner for sure.

ROGUE

Could've been, ah suspect, if not for Wolvie's healing power... _That, and Magneto's help, of course._

Panel 2 (1/3 page vertical)

Two shot of Storm and Rogue.

ROGUE

Got two things with that stunt of yours, Stormy... Ah know they ain't out to kill us, not yet anyway. Just to break us down.

STORM

And what else?

Panel 3 (1/3 page vertical)

Close up of Rogue handing Storm the diary she got from Vargas.

ROGUE

This. It's how he knew just where we were and how to surprise us.

STORM

I suppose it is.

ROGUE

Ah hope it tides you over. You won't be getting Xavier's from Gambit.

PAGE 30 (4 panels)

Panel 1

Gambit's room. He's opening a package addressed to him, but lacking a return address.

STORM (CONTINUING FROM PREVIOUS SCENE)

...What'd you do, Rogue?...

Panel 2

Inside the package. A disk and a letter.

ROGUE (CONTINUING FROM STORM)

... Let's just say... Ah took care of it...

Panel 3 

The unfolded letter and now empty package on Gambit's bed. He is not there.

STORM (CONTINUING FROM ROGUE)

...And what of Remy?...

ROGUE (CONTINUING FROM STORM)

...Ah don't think he's too pleased with either one of us...

Panel 4

Close up of letter. The letter reads:

Gambit, 

Rogue asked me to give you this message.

"Watch this and think fondly of Minnie."

You see, Gambit, it is the faithful, not the charming who wins the prize of Rogue's heart.

This **gift** is not from me, but given at Rogue's request. I, myself, am **sympathetic** to your loss since I had **once** been in your position.

-M

PAGE 31 (5 panels)

All around the edges of the page is printed, REWIND... PLAY... PAUSE... REWIND... etc.

Panel 1 (full page overlapped by other 4 panels)

Gambit sits in the monitor room. His heartbroken face reflects in the monitor he's watching. He is watching the disk which is a video recording of Rogue and Magneto from earlier in this story. On the monitor before him is the moment of Rogue and Magneto's (passionate, remember?) kiss.

ROGUE (CONTINUING FROM PREVIOUS PAGE)

...Nor himself.

MONITOR CAPTION

Pause.

GAMBIT (THOUGHT)

__

Forgiveness, hien?

Panel 2 (1st in a vertical succession of 4 panels overlapping panel 1 down one side of the page)

The recording is blurred as Gambit skips through the tape. The monitor shows that it's fast forwarding.

Panel 3 (2nd in the vertical succession)

Monitor plays the recording. The moment captured in this panel is of Rogue sleeping soundly in Magneto's bed.

MONITOR CAPTION

Pause.

Panel 4 (3rd in the vertical succession)

The recording is blurred again as Gambit skips through the tape, and again the monitor shows that it is fast forwarding.

Panel 5 (4th and last in the vertical succession)

The image is now of Rogue sitting up in the bed with Magneto sitting close beside her, caring for her.

MONITOR CAPTION

Pause.

PAGE 32 (1 panel)

Panel 1 (full page)

Xavier's office once again. The diaries are on top of Xavier's desk. Gambit is leaving the office. He is definitely not happy.

GAMBIT (THOUGHT)

**__**

N'est-ce pas pardon, Professor!*

ROGUE (STILL CONT. FROM BEFORE)

And Storm? **Don't** involve him again.

FIN!

**************************************

What did you think? A little cheesy huh? I think that this was my first fan fic, well, fan script?, does that count. I don't know.

This is a completed story, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, so please click the magic button below and REVIEW!!!!

I'm pretty busy with Seether and Callous, but if ya'll can convince me, I might just do a sequel to this.

*Callous is the X-Men Evolution fic I just started, if you didn't know. Which, I must say, those Evolution readers sure love to review! I've only got two (short) chapters done—only about 10 thous. Words—and I've got almost as many reviews as I've gotten for Seether (the much more in complicated and in depth story) which has nine chapters up and is over 100 thous. Words long (that big and it's no where near the end, if you don't believe me 'cause you haven't read it, do so and review, please, pretty please.).

Thanks!


End file.
